A Minecraft Tale: Miles vs The World
by VGamer21
Summary: This is the tale of Miles, a young boy who set out from his home town in hopes of becoming a great adventurer like those before him. Leaving behind his family and his girlfriend, he makes it his mission to do something that no other adventurer has done before. He just doesn't know what it is yet.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**A Minecraft Adventure : Miles vs. The World**

_A Minecraft Fan Fiction by __**VGamer21**_

* * *

_**Note from the author:**__ This is my first real fan fiction, so I have no clue how this will go. This is only the first chapter, so I am actually planning on writing more of this in the near future. I actually got the idea for this out of the blue while playing around with some of the new features in Minecraft 1.4, mainly the new Book & Quill item, which gives the ability to write in books. I was excited to see where I could go with this, so I started writing a story off of the top of my head to see how it would go. My plan is to write them in-game first, and then later copy them over to here to see how they fare on the Internet. I tried to make sound as professional as possible, so I hope it comes across that way. Anyway, enjoy the story and let me know what you think! _~Vee

P.S. The line breaks in between paragraphs will typically mark a change in time or setting. In this chapter, it will switch between setting the scene and the main character.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

It was a bright, calm morning. The sun shone, the water rose and fell rhythmically nearby animals roamed freely in the cool grass. A lone adventurer stood in awe of the magnificent splendor before him.

The adventurer wore simple garb: a light gray t-shirt with some comfortable pants and sensible shoes. He had no other real luggage save for what he had on him: a few pieces of bread, a cheap wooden ax and some eggs he had found from some chickens passing by. Nonetheless, he looked forward towards the landscape with a look of determination glimmering in his eyes. He had been searching for days for the best place he felt he could soon call home, and could finally say that he had found it.

The location that he had chosen was quite a sight to see. The hills beyond rolled on for miles, with a modest forest to the west and a calm river nestled in the crevices between the hills. Several hundred meters in, the river opened up to a moderately-sized lake, and the hills flattened out on one side into a nice crisp, clear beach. It was, in all aspects, the perfect place to start a new life.

* * *

In the town he was from, it was always considered a great accomplishment to set out and commandeer a great building site in the great expanse that they called their world. To cross the boundaries was a higher honor still. Very still had done so, and since it had only been done in the pioneering age of exploration, had not been successfully done in years. Due to the aftereffects of many of these ill-regarded failed attempts, any attempt made to cross these boundaries again would be considered illegal and immoral.

However, the damage had been done, and remnants of the failed attempts still linger around the world in the form of black, soulless creatures that haunted the night. Because they did not appear until the end of the Pioneering Age, they became regarded in journals as "Enderman," because according to several journals, "gazing into the eyes of one of these monstrosities marked the end of you."

Still, those who ventured outside and lived to tell the tale were thought of with the utmost regard in society. Whenever they would come back to town to weave their story for the townsfolk, news of their visit spread quickly, and would usually be met by a large crowd of eager citizens who were always excited to hear of their heroic adventures.

* * *

Returning now to the hero of this tale, he has just begun to make a home for himself. Using his small ax, he has managed to down several small trees and create some solid boarding for a habitable structure, and had just enough left over to build a small workbench, which he would use from then on for anything else that he needed.

Finding an open face in a nearby hillside, he set to work chipping away at the stone with a small pick he constructed from some sticks and some sturdy planks left from building. At first, hacking away at the hillside yielded no real reward, but diligent effort eventually rewarded him with a small vein of coal tucked away in the stone.

After breaking away a good portion of the dirty black rock, the already worn chisel of his pick split down the middle, rendering it unusable. It was at this point that night began to fall over the quite landscape. Hastily making his way back to his small cottage nestled in a clearing among the trees, he set about making some usable tools from the stone he gathered while digging. After some time, he successfully created a small coal-run furnace and some stronger, more durable tools to replace the ones that had broken from his previous endeavors. Then, before he set it upon himself to modify the furnace so that it could be used properly, he took several small portions of coal and some short sticks to create some makeshift torches. Quickly, he set several of them in and around the outside of the cottage. From what he had heard, the monsters outside hated any form of light, especially sunlight.

Our adventurer had made sure to research what is necessary when surviving alone in the wild. Whenever a veteran adventurer returned to town, he made sure to be one of the first ones there so as to learn the most from those wiser than him who cared to give advice. Often times, they were very glad to help someone hoping to go off on their own soon. Over the course of several months, he had gathered enough information that he felt he was ready to go off on his own when the time came.

* * *

Those who had made their decision to leave town could only do so after they met certain criteria. They had to be tested in their survival skills and in their ability to make decisions on short notice. They also had to be at or beyond a certain age so they knew they were at the appropriate level of maturity to be able to take living on their own seriously. When they met these requirements, a large ceremony would be held in the center of town to signify their departure into the outside world.

Whenever a departing ceremony was held, everyone in town would know about it because news tended to travel quickly among the citizens. There would always be a large amount of preparation put into the ceremony as well: bakers would prepare the finest pastries; butchers would prepare the most succulent meats; architects and designers would create a large, extravagant set for the festival surrounding it. It would become a large town-wide celebration.

When the time came for the festival to begin, the whole town would immediately buzz with activity. Not only was this an important moment for the soon-to-be adventurer, but also a great carnival for the whole town to enjoy. It was a time to be happy and enjoy oneself.

Towards the end of the festival, the ceremony that signified the sending off of new adventurer would begin. The young man/woman would be called onstage, along with their closest friends and relatives, by the mayor. Then, one of the heavily seasoned veterans who has retired to the town would walk to a large podium centered on the stage and deliver a speech describing both the significance and the importance of new adventurers. Close to the same speech would be given each year, so a lot of times, everyone knew what to expect. Still, it was a very exciting moment to witness.

After the speech, the mayor would take back the podium and present the newly-crowned adventurer with a small gift from the town of food and supplies. At this point, they would be asked to say a few words on their behalf. After they spoke, they would be allowed to say their farewells to those onstage alongside them and then be escorted to the edge of town. The escort would often be followed by a swarm of people wishing them the best of luck, to come back soon, to sign their novelty foam toys from the festival, etc.

This would mark the beginning of their brand new life.

* * *

This is the tale of the adventurer who shook the foundation of exploration to its core.

* * *

This is the tale of Miles, the boy who would ultimately cause the destruction of a whole world.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Health and Home

**A Minecraft Tale: Miles vs. The World**

******A Minecraft Fan Fiction by:** VGamer21

* * *

**_Note from the author: _**_This time, I'm trying just writing this in Word first and not Minecraft, seeing as with the Book & Quill, you only have so many pages that can have only so many words. This isn't being planned ahead of time, so everything that's being written is coming off of the top of my head. I'm not guaranteeing that it'll be good, but not bad either. We'll see what happens._

* * *

When we last saw our hero, a young boy named Miles, he had managed to build himself a small shack in a clearing nestled inside a modest forest. It had not been much, but it was enough to withstand the night. He created some stone tools after managing to chip away at a nearby hillside for most of the afternoon. By the time night fell, he had found enough coal to provide lighting for his cottage. Now, all he had to do was hold out until the sun rose once again.

Once darkness set in over the surrounding countryside, a still, nervous quiet set in. The animals still wandered around, but in complete silence so as not to attract attention to themselves. The night creatures and them had a mutual agreement in which the former would not harm the latter unless aggravated or otherwise. This peace was kept since its founding, and kept both sides at ease. It was not until the arrival of an outsider that some began to feel that the peace was threatened. This was more so felt on the monsters' side than the other animals because they had known that the arrival of humans usually meant danger for them.

On the contrary, Miles was more afraid of the monsters, and at no real point felt it necessary to neither fight them nor prove his dominance over them. In fact, he was hoping to reach an agreement with them to let him live in peace without having his home threatened. Because of this, he had not ever wielded nor created any kind of weapon.

Miles sat huddled in the corner of his cottage farthest away from the door, hoping that the sun would come up quickly. Unfortunately, he would be waiting for what felt like forever for that to occur. By the time the sun did raise again, however, the monsters returned back to their homes, and all of the remaining animals began happily making noise again.

When he saw the light seep in through the openings in the door and heard activity outside pick up once again, he assumed that it was now safe to return outside, and soon set back to work digging away at the small hole he had already created. He also cut and replanted several more trees, which allowed him to expand the walls of his cottage to the size of a modest home. Taking advantage of the furnace he had previously built, he dug some sand from a nearby sandbar and managed to build some windows for his house. He began to feel more at home with his surroundings, and the animals began to feel less threatened by the new inhabitant who shared their land. Several chickens, in fact, which curiously meandered over to his house, were met by Miles with open arms and bread crumbs.

Not everyone was pleased, however, with the arrival of their intruder. That following night, several skeletons armed with bows had devised a plan to try to scare off Miles.

Once they had made sure that Miles had settled in for the night, a group of three skeletons snuck around to the side of his house that was not dotted with windows. Then, one of them snuck around to the front of the house and calmly knocked on the door. Miles, curious as to who would visit at night, opened the door. Upon seeing the skeleton in the doorway, his first instinct was to panic, but soon remembered that he had promised himself to try to make a pact with these creatures, and calmly invited the skeleton inside.

The skeleton calmly shot an arrow into Miles' shoulder.

Almost instantaneously, Miles began to scream in pain. The skeleton, amused by his work, quickly ran off and met with the other two accomplices to tell them of a job well done while Miles lay on the floor with blood coming out of the huge wound in his left shoulder.

After mustering up enough courage, he braced himself and promptly yanked the arrow out of his arm. Trying his best not to scream, he began examining the wound. The arrow had not gone too deep; he could easily bandage it and keep it clean, but with what? Seeing no real material that he could use for a bandage, he improvised by taking off his shirt and wrapping it around the wound. It was around this time that he vaguely remembered something about treating injuries.

* * *

Gathered around a small stage near the center of town, a returning adventurer told passersby of the importance of food when on your own.

"When it comes to making it on your own, food is one the most important things you need," he stated. "Without food, you won't last long at all. For some reason, food grown or gathered from animals seems to have special properties. Eating it seems to increase the speed at which injuries are healed. If you should remember one thing from me, let it be this: Food is important. The more food you have, the better off you'll be. The more full you are, the healthier you'll be, and the healthier you'll get if you're sick or hurt."

* * *

The memory still fresh in his mind, Miles quickly grabbed a piece of bread from a chest pushed against a wall and stuffed it in his mouth. Miraculously enough, the wound began healing surprisingly quickly; and within a few hours, all that was left was a small scar roughly the size of a small rock. He decided to wash his blood-stained shirt in the morning, and decide that tomorrow night he would go and negotiate with the monsters so that what happened that night would never happen again. He also decided that he should have some sort of protection in case that, should he be attacked again, he could be ready to defend himself. Using some left over stone from digging, he created a small sword that he felt would be enough to protect him in a pinch. He began to feel slightly safer after that night, partly due to the fact that he began to understand the threat of living on his own.

Once another day had gone by, he had washed his shirt in the nearby river, and harvested some wool from a wandering sheep, which was more than happy to oblige if it meant making peace with the monsters. When night fell, he went out to the open hillside with only a torch, a white flag signaling his unwillingness to fight, and his backup sword.

A few skeletons who were not involved in the previous night's ambush saw the flag and informed a few of the higher-up monsters that "the intruder (*shackle*) wishes to make a negotiation." A few of them agreed to "hear him out," and a small band consisting of a skeleton, zombie, and a tall, green, short-legged creature referred to in journals as a "Creeper," as they were notorious for creeping behind people and spontaneously exploding.

Miles saw the band of three monsters waving their own flag, and signaled for them to advance towards him with no intent of harm on either side. The four met on the top of a hill that was roughly in between Miles' house and the monsters' dens.

"Sssssoo," the green monster spoke, "you would like to make a deal with ussss. Interessssting."

"I must admit, it is rather unheard of (*creak*) for a human to want to reach an agreement with the likes of us," the skeleton confessed. The zombie simply grunted in agreement.

"Well," Miles started awkwardly, "I wasn't really planning on hunting your kind," facing each of the three monsters respectively, "or any of the other animals, for that matter. I was just hoping to start a home here and be able to do as I wish in peace."

"Well, it does seem that this is quite a predicament," the skeleton replied. "Perhaps it would be best for us to talk over this privately tonight."

"Take all the time you need."

"We will return tomorrow night with an ansssswer," the Creeper instructed, "Do NOT keep usss waiting."

"Oh, don't listen to him," the skeleton assured, "he just likes to be intimidating to keep his status over the rest of them." Miles sighed with relief. "We must be on our way, though. Neither me nor my friend here," motioning to the zombie next to him, who grunted in confirmation, "are not too fond of the sunlight. Hopefully we will have an answer for you tomorrow evening."

"I'll be waiting," Miles replied.

It was at this point that both parties went their separate ways. Miles returned to his home, and the monsters returned to their respective dens. Miles felt that it had gone rather well, but realized that he had forgotten to mention the previous ambush. Figuring that it would be sorted out in due time, he went back inside to rest for the next day. Still, there was an unsettling feeling resting in the back of his mind that there was some part of the negotiation that had gone unaccounted for. Thinking little of it, he soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, a tall black figure watched from across the river behind a nearby oak as the negotiation took place; a cold, empty look filling his eyes.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Downpour

**A Minecraft Tale: Miles vs. The World**

A Minecraft Fan Fiction by: **VGamer21**

**Chapter 3: The Great Downpour**

**_Note from the author: _**_Writing this chapter is going to be weird, mainly because I'm writing this during a car ride on the way back from Thanksgiving break. My computer won't last terribly long, being the piece of garbage that it is (I've had this thing for five years now. It's almost lived its due.) Nonetheless, I'm going to write as much as I can now offline and put it up as soon as I can. Also, I'm probably going to create some kind of cover image for this at some point in time._

To summarize the previous endeavors of our protagonist, Miles has just begun to make more of a home for himself in the wilderness. Some of the monsters, however, felt that him being there was a nuisance and intrusion, and decided to ambush him in his home, earning him an arrow in his left shoulder. After this ambush, Miles decided to negotiate a truce with the monsters, and is currently awaiting a reply.

* * *

When Miles woke up that morning, he felt refreshed and decided to continue exploring the area in which he was digging for materials. Armed with torches, a stone pick, some bread and his backup sword, he made the trek out to the hillside that had been tunneled considerably inward and began sloping down roughly halfway in. In the time it took to dig that far, Miles had found two more small veins of coal, which was enough to provide him with some light and a small amount of power for his furnace.

Once Miles arrived at the dig site, he soon set to work digging away down towards what he hoped to be some more usable materials. He quickly realized that having the stone pick made the process go much quicker, and had roughly doubled the length of the tunnel in a few short hours. Once the stone of his pick broke cleanly off the handle, he drudged back home with all the stone he had gathered from his efforts and made himself two picks: one to use now, one to use as a backup.

Returning once again to the dig site, he quickly resumed tunneling. By the time the sun was more directly overhead, he had dug out a tunnel that went down for a considerable distance. At one point, he found a strange material that looked like stone, but had tan speckles throughout. Figuring that he would need to do something with it to uncover what it was, he stowed it away to take back home. There was a considerable amount of it where he found the first one, so he dug out the remainder of it and made his way home. Around this time, it began to rain quite considerably.

Quickening his pace, he returned home with his clothes sopping wet from the rain. Starting a fire in the furnace, he placed the mystery material inside and sat by it so as to let his clothes dry quicker and warm himself up. He gave the furnace a good amount of time to let whatever was inside cook, and after a couple of hours, he carefully removed it from the furnace. Once it cooled, he recognized it to be a dull gray metal that was commonly used in tools called iron. Excited at this find, he promptly stored it in a chest for later use.

Night soon fell, and the rain continued just as strongly as when it began. Remembering that tonight he was supposed to meet again with the monsters from the previous night, he quickly ran out near where they had previously met and took shelter under a nearby tree whose leaves seemed to block out a good portion of the rain. He waited for less than an hour before the band of three monsters reappeared, the skeleton taking the lead. The four met under the tree where Miles had been waiting and began their negotiation.

"Ssssooo," the Creeper hissed, "you kept your word. Interessssting."

"I'm assuming that you've made a decision?" Miles asked.

"Indeed we have," the skeleton confirmed, "It took a good deal of time, but we all feel that it would be fair for everyone." At this, the zombie grunted and nodded his head in agreement.

"Well?" The skeleton repositioned himself before replying.

"From what we've gathered, you do not wish to harm any of us, but wish for safety at night." Miles nodded his head. "We received word this morning about the attack at your house last night, and I would just like to go ahead and apologize for their actions. Those three have been trouble makers from the start, so it only seems fitting for them to try to scare you."

"Well, it certainly worked," Miles joked. "I wound up with an arrow in my shoulder." He showed them the scar where the arrow had been.

"Oooohh," the Creeper said in awe, "Thissss definitely improvessss my impression of you by quite a bit."

"…Thank you?"

"Anyway, back to business," the skeleton reminded. "Based on this, we think that it would be possible to reach some sort of pact."

"Well, that's great!"

"Indeed. But there are a few conditions that need to be set so that we all understand our agreement."

"You sound kind of like my girlfriend back home," Miles joked. The skeleton chuckled at this.

"I'm sure. Anyway, we will make sure that none of us bother you if you do not deliberately attack any of us. If you do, we will assume that it was purposefully and call the agreement null."

"That sounds fair enough."

"It does. There are, however, a few things that we should warn you about. I'll let him take over from here." The skeleton motioned to the Creeper to continue the conversation, who promptly stepped forward slightly.

"Yessss," the Creeper started, "there are thingssss in thisss agreement that we cannot protect you from."

"Like what?" Miles asked nervously.

"Well," the Creeper chuckled, "You know thosssse cavesss that you're digging?" Miles nodded. "There are all kindsss of natural tunnel sssysstemsss down there, and thingsss live down there that aren't, ssshall we ssssay, friendly." Miles started getting slightly more nervous.

"Like what?" he shuddered.

"There are many of my kind, asss well asss theirsss," he motioned to the skeleton and the zombie, "who do not appreciate having their cavesss invaded by an outsssider. They _will _try to hurt you. Sssometimesss, they will ssucceed. We will not be resssponsssible for whatever happensss down there. You are, however, allowed to defend yourssself in whatever way you feel necessssary. We will not hold you accountable for any battlesss that occur down below."

"Fair enough," Miles sighed in relief, "but I've been meaning to ask, isn't there another kind of monster that should be here." All three of the monsters stood in shock for a brief moment, and shared glances before giving a reply.

"We… don't like to talk about 'them,'" the skeleton whispered, "Even we are afraid of them."

"Who's 'them?'" Miles asked quietly.

"We call them 'Nightwalkers,' your people call them 'Endermen.'" Miles went pale in shock.

"I thought those were just a myth!"

"I'm afraid not, my boy. They are very much real, and are a very real threat. They can appear anywhere that they see fit, and will attack you if you so much as lay eyes on them. We have no control over them, so any of them that you fight, whether it is above or below ground, will be considered neutral, and will not be held against you." By this time, the rain had stopped, and the sky began to glow orange from the rising sun.

"We mussst go," the Creeper warned. "We won't be able to help you any more than now."

"You've done enough," Miles assured. "Thank you."

"Then we will take our leave," the skeleton concluded. "We wish you the best of luck in your endeavors." The zombie offered Miles a handshake, which he awkwardly took, and then the three monsters were on their way. Miles also nervously made his way home, making sure that there was no one else around.

* * *

Meanwhile, the black figure who had been watching them from atop a hill promptly vanished in a swirl of purple particles, leaving behind nothing but the sound of static where he was standing. Another who had been watching picked a flower, eying it for several moments before vanishing as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Unity and Separation

**A Minecraft Tale: Miles vs. The World**

A Minecraft Fanfiction by:** VGamer21**

**Chapter 4: Unity and Separation**

**Note from the author: **_I know that it's been a while since I've written anything. I kinda got addicted to Terraria, so there's that. Anyway, I am hoping to actually start doing this every once and a while. I know that there have been some people following this story wondering when I would do this. Well, the answer is right now._

* * *

It was a calm, clear night. The moon shone brightly in the sky while monsters roamed about freely. With a new pact in place between Miles and the night-dwellers, a much more steady peace had begun to spread across the surrounding landscape. The girl in the large black hood, however, didn't know that.

Upon seeing the monsters mingling around on the hills, she immediately saw them as a threat, and drove her sword through two zombies and a skeleton while dashing through towards a quaint shack a bit of a ways off. Several other skeletons that had seen the one-sided fight occur began to chase her, firing arrows at her while she ran. Taking notice of the incoming fire, she promptly turned around, still running backwards, and shot both of them with her own bow. At this point, most of the other monsters had taken heed of the deaths of the others and decided to stay clear from her at that point. Taking advantage of this, she continued running towards the cottage with no other trouble.

Miles was lying in bed, running his newly-crafted iron pickaxe through his hands, eying his handiwork and how the metal felt in his hands. Suddenly, he heard a loud, continuous knocking at his door. Since he had set up a pact with the other monsters, he was not worried about whoever was at the door, and calmly got up and opened it. He was promptly punched in the face.

"You jerk!" the mystery girl shouted.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Miles shouted, rubbing where he had just been punched. "Who the hell do you think you are, barging in my house and thinking you can just attack me like –" During his rant, the mystery girl lowered the hood on her robe, revealing a bright, blue-eyed face with flowing auburn hair. When he saw her face, he stopped his yelling, stuttering a few times afterwards. "Elena?"

"That's right!" Elena said with a stern look of anger on her face. "You've got some nerve leaving without me! I thought we made a deal to leave together!"

"But," Miles said nursing his jaw with some wet cloth, "you hadn't even finished taking the exams yet. By the time my ceremony rolled around, you were just starting the exams. I didn't have much of a choice to leave by myself!"

"You sure as hell had a choice! Don't make up excuses, we both you that you didn't even want to go with me in the first place!" At this, she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! I never said that I didn't want to leave without you! I couldn't very well stay after the ceremony just to wait for you to finish. Everyone was expecting me to have left by that point, and it would have looked stupid had I not!" Elena punched him again. "And would you stop punching me?!"

"Alright," she calmed down at this point, "I've got it all out now. I'm sorry. It's just that, with everything that's been going on, you're the only person that I can really," she started to blush, "go to…"

"Wait, "he stopped her, "what's been going on since I left?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? The town's been destroyed."

Miles passed out.

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
